The Pink Panther (TV Series) (1993)
Opening Credits * Mirisch-Geoffrey · DePatie-Freleng · United Artists Present * "The Pink Panther" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Paul Sabella, Mark Young, Walter Mirisch, Marvin Mirsch, Ronald A. Levinson * Produced and Directed by: Charles Grosvenor, Byron Vaughns * Creative Consultants: David H. DePatie & Friz Freleng * Supervising Story Editors: Kelly Ward, Mark Young * Voice Director: Kelly Ward * Casting Director: Maria Estrada * Voice of The Pink Panther: Matt Frewer * Cast: Sheryl Bernstein, Joe Piscopo, John Byner, Charles Nelson Reilly, Dan Castellaneta, Wallace Shawn, Brian George, Kath Soucie, Jess Harnell, JoAnne Worley * Additional Voices Provided by: Ruth Buzzi, Danny Mann, Hamilton Camp, Kenneth Mars, Cathy Cavadini, Bradley Pierce, Rickey D'Shon Collins, Hal J. Rayle, Troy Davidson, Gwen Shepherd, Phillip Glasser, Susan Silo, Paige Gosney, Jean Smart, Gerrit Graham, Elmarie Wendel, Maurice La Marche, Tom Wilson, Steve MacKall * Dialogue Recordists: Jeff Sheridan, Jeff Roboff · Interlock Recording Studios * New York · ADR and Dialogue Recordist: Roy B. Yokelson * Story Editor: Sindy McKay * Staff Writer: Thomas D. Hart * Writers: Christopher Allen, Steve Granat, Arthur Alsberg, Gary Greenfield, Tony Benedict, Thomas D. Hart, Becky Bonar, Richard Hoffman, Mike Borders, Mark L. Hoffmeier, Jim Carlson, Kathy Hornbuckle, Cydne Clark, Sam Ingraffia, Dan Distefano, Martin Isenberg, Melody Fox, Gary Stuart Kaplan, Lisa Goldman, Larry Kay, Geoff Gordon, Fred Kron, Sandy Scesny, Ron Levinson, George Shea, Kristina Luckey, Robert Skir, Cliff MacGillivray, Ellen Svaco, Terrence McDonnell, Carl Swenson, Sindy McKay, Larry Swerdlove, Nick Meglin, Colleen Taber, Don Nelson, Wendy Tigerman, Lane Raichert, Earl Trout, Cliff Roberts, Deborah Todd, Steve Robertson, Tony Zalewski, Kathryn Rosenberg * Additional Material Written by: Fred Crippen, Jack Enyart, Don Dougherty, Tod Himmel * Production Manager: Jonathan Dern * Production Coordinator: Kristofor Brown * Main Title Produced and Directed by: Paul Sabella * Background Layouts Designed by: Lorraine Marue, Grigor Boyadjiev, Flamarion Ferreira, James Beihold, Stephen Lewis, Marek Buchwald, Daniel McHugh, Warren Marshall, Claude A.M. Denis, Andy Ice * Background Layout Checker: Rena Cappas * Characters and Props Designed by: Scott Jeralds * Character and Prop Designers: Chris Battle, Bob Scott, Diane Kredensor, Eric Clark, Ed Baker, Judie Clark, Vicki Scott, Gavin Dell, Scott Hill, David Feiss * Art Director: Lorraine Marue * Art Department: Leroy Radcliffe * Layout Artist: Philip A. Cruden * Background Color Keys: Natasha Garmash, Stephen Lee, Mannix Bennett, Hong Sung Woo, Flamarion Ferreira, Raymond Ziback * Color Computer Stylist: Cindy Spotts * Color Key Artist: Kit Harper * Associate Producers: Ed Baker, Jennifer Stillwell * Storyboard Artists: Ed Baker, Jim Fletcher, Tony Benedict, Garrett Ho, Scott Jeralds, Doug McCarthy, Owen Fitzgerald, Dean Yeagle, Lenord Robinson, David Thrasher, Lane Raichert, David Feiss, Ken Mitchroney, Brian Mitchell, Ken Boyer, Bob McKnight, John Dorman, Barry Caldwell, Joey Banaszkiewicz, Arnulfo Rivera * Slugging/Exposure Sheet Timing: Lenord Robinson, Alan Sperling, Constantin Mustatea, Tom Ray, James Tim Walker, Ernesto Lopez, Emory Ronald Myrick, Zeon Davush, William O. Reed, Michael Longden, Daniel De La Vega, Bill Knoll, Fred Crippen * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Mark Kausler, Roy Jenkins, Dale Case, Hugh Fraser, Bill Justice, Lester Kline, Norman Tate, Al Coe, Ed Solomon * Track Reading by: Winwin Entertainment * Additional Pre-Production Materials: Phoenix Animation Ltd., Network Of Animation, Inc., Bardel Animation Limited, Funbag Animation Studios, Inc., Milimetros, Jaimie Diaz Producciones, S.A., A-Film * Supervising Film Editor: Mike Bradley * Film Editor: Tony Garber * Negative Cutter: Mary Nelson Duerrstein * Colorist: Peter Cena * Video Post-Production Supervisor: Rob Smiley * On-Line Editor: Brian A. Lettieri * Edit Assist: Barry Bindell * Video Services: Anderson Video * Supervising Composer: Mark Watters * Music Composed by: Albert Olson, James Stemple * Music Supervisor: Richard S. Kaufman * "Pink Panther" Theme by: Henry Mancini * "Pink Panther" Theme Arranged & Orchestrated by: Eddie Arkin * "Pink Panther" Musicians: Dan Higgins, Sid Page, Barend Ross, Rick Baptist, Robert Irving, Alan Kaplan, Tony Morales, Paul Viapiano, Alan Steinberger, Robert Bain * Re-Recording Mixer: Ray Leonard * Sound Effects Design: Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor: Melissa Gentry-Ellis * Music Editor: Marc Perlman * Post-Production Sound: Advantage Audio * Production Associates: Eben Eldridge, Amy Probst * Production Assistants: Brigette Leonard, Danny Dirks * Production Accounting: Debbie Nodella * Production Accounting Assistants: Megan Hoffman, Jeff Verdick, Cherry Parnell * Creative Development Team: John Besmehn, John Schulte * Animated Pink Panther Character Created by: David H. DePatie & Friz Freleng * Animation by: Wang Film Productions Co., Inc. * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Shivan Ramsaran * Produced in Hollywood U.S.A. by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * This program is protected under the laws of the united states and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * © 1993 Mirisch-DePatie-Geoffrey-Freleng * This program was first published in the United States of America. * Mirisch-Geoffrey-Depatie-Freleng is the author of this program for purposes of article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All rights in this program reserved under international conventions. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Mirisch-Geoffrey Films, Inc. Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:The Pink Panther Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:United Artists Category:Claster Television Category:Camelot Entertainment Sales Category:The Family Channel Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network